Burung Elang
by Okki
Summary: "...kau kuno!" Dan pembicaraan itu pun diakhiri dengan pertumpahan darah.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto **(** c **)** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Note:** canon ooc gimana gitu(?)…setting: Naruto Gaiden.

* * *

Seekor burung Elang baru saja tiba dengan membawa pesan di kakinya. Semua juga tahu, burung elang itu tak mungkin kiriman dari desa lain apalagi teror dari musuh.

"Burung elang milik Sasuke," kata Shikamaru.

"Sasuke itu…Ia masih saja menggunakan cara kuno seperti ini…" gumam Naruto.

"Bukannya seperti itu, Naruto," sahut Shikamaru yang sedang melepaskan pesan dari Sasuke Uchiha yang terikat di kaki burung itu. "Kalau tidak salah, tempatnya melakukan misi itu benar-benar di pedalaman bukan?"

Pemimpin Konohagakure generasi ketujuh itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Ha?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Burung Elang**

By **Okki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbulan-bulan jauh dari desa untuk menyelesaikan misi. Membuat Sasuke bingung begitu kembali lagi ke desa. Padahal ia pergi dari desa hanya sebentar, tapi banyak sekali yang berubah dari desa. Bahkan rumahnya pun mengalami perubahan.

"Pembangunan di desa berkembang begitu pesat," kata Naruto, "mungkin lama kelamaan desa ini bisa berubah menjadi kota!" dan ia tertawa.

Ya, Naruto yang tertawa. Sasuke tentu tidak.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. "Ada yang kau pikirkan, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke, cuek seperti biasanya.

Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan si Uchiha, Naruto memang berhasil membuka matanya dan menyadarkannya dari kegelapan masa lalu yang selalu menyelimutinya. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Sasuke Uchiha itu memang cuek permanen. Dia bagaikan es abadi yang susah dicairkan. Sampai sekarang pun Naruto tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti menjadi orang yang dingin.

Tapi tentu saja Naruto tahu, sedingin apapun sahabatnya itu, Sasuke tetap peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu kok! Kau memikirkan renovasi rumahmu yang belum sempat lunas namun dihancurkan istrimu, kan?" Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke langsung kesal sendiri mendengar tebakkan Naruto itu.

"Tuh, kan, benar!"

"Tidak juga…" Sasuke mengelak. Tentu ia mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Ayolah, untuk apa seorang Sasuke Uchiha memikirkan hal seperti itu? Bayarannya setiap kali menyelesaikan misi tak pernah sedikit. Karena memang misi yang ia jalani bukanlah misi ecek-ecek dan selalu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Lagi pula ia kan bisa menyewa apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya dan keluarganya.

"Ahahaha, itu gampang. Biar aku yang urus soal itu. Sebagai balasan dedikasimu terhadap desa," kata Naruto, enteng. Oh, tentu saja. Dia kan sekarang Hokage, orang yang memegang kendali di desa. Apa sih yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? "Daripada itu, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padamu saat misi."

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

Seumur hidup sang Uchiha, hal-hal yang membuat Naruto penasaran biasanya bukanlah hal yang penting. Sekalinya penting pun ia pasti tak menyadari kalau hal itu penting.

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Ponselmu kemana?" tanyanya.

Tuh, kan, benar. Tidak penting.

"Kau punya ponsel, kan? Punya, kan?"

"Apa, sih, maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menggunakan burung Elang untuk mengirim pesan?"

Kali ini si Uchiha benar-benar bingung. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama ninja—bukan sekedar ninja malah. Bahkan mereka adalah penerus Trio Ninja dan pahlawan perang Shinobi. Dan ia tahu Naruto itu bodoh, bodohnya itu memang permanen, tapi sekarang ia adalah seorang HO-KA-GE! Dan itu berarti Naruto sekarang tidak bodoh seperti dulu—ya, mungkin masih sedikit bodoh. Tapi kenapa ia masih menanyakan alasannya menggunakan burung Elang untuk menyampaikan pesan?

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke justru balas bertanya. "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Bukannya itu terlalu kuno?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sang Uchiha mulai naik pitam.

Jadi kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

Waktu itu Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi dan ia ingin memberitahu Naruto yang ada di desa tentang masalah yang ia hadapi dalam misinya dengan cara mengirimkannya pesan melalui Elangnya. Ada yang salah dengan itu?

Itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan ninja, kan?

"Kau ini bodoh, ya. Masih tidak mengerti juga…"

"Ha?"

Beruntung Sasuke adalah tipe yang punya rasa gengsi yang tinggi dan beruntung ia sadar bahwa ia dan Naruto bukanlah anak-anak seperti dulu, yang setiap kali main kata-kataan jika sudah marah bisa langsung saling pukul. Ia jadi masih bisa menahan tinjunya. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah memukul Naruto di jalan yang ramai seperti ini.

Selain itu, mereka berdua berjalan sejak tadi diperhatikan orang-orang pula.

Tentu saja. Mereka kan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa, sih yang tidak ingin melihat sosok pahlawan yang jasanya tak bisa mereka lupakan ini?

Bisa-bisa orang-orang akan heboh jika melihat mereka berkelahi.

Naruto menghela napas. "Maksudku, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja ponselmu dibandingkan menggunakan Elang."

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Apa Hokage yang satu ini gila?

"Kau ini tidak mengerti istilah _hacker_ , ya?" balas Sasuke. "Andai saja informasi yang kuberikan waktu itu penting, bisa saja ada pihak musuh yang mengetahui gerak-gerik desa kita, bodoh!"

Suasana semakin panas.

"Kau yang bodoh!" balas Naruto. "Pesan yang kau sampaikan saja tidak begitu penting. Kau hanya minta bantuan, kan?"

"Tidak! Kau kuno!" timpalnya lagi.

"Kau yang bodoh!" Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Kuno? Oke, kalau gaya rambutnya yang diaanggap kuno mungkin ia tak masalah. Karena itu memang gaya rambutnya Isuna Uchiha yang hidup entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi diaanggap kuno hanya karena menggunakan burung Elang. Hei, itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku saat melakukan misi kemarin!"

"Di tempat terpencil seperti itu mana ada koneksi, idiot!"

Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

Beruntung mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage.

"Apa? Kau dan ponselmu yang idiot? Jaringan apa, sih, yang kau pakai?"

"Dalam misi keamanan informasi tetap harus dijaga, bodoh! Walau hanya meminta bantuan pun, musuh bisa mengambil cela!"

"Burung Elangmu pun mempertaruhkan nyawa. Belum tentu ia bisa selamat sampai ke desa! Siapa tahu pihak musuh menyadari kalau itu informasi yang akan di sampaikan ke Konoha lalu dibunuh di tengah perjalanan!"

"Kau ini memang…" Sasuke bersiap mencabut pedangnya.

"Hoo, ku persilahkan, kawan," balas Naruto dengan kuda-kudanya.

"AYAAAAH! Permainan kita belum selesai!" Boruto menantang sang ayah dari jendela kantor ayahnya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. "Kau menantang bunshin? Ayahmu ada di sini, sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Paman yang bodoh! Itu bunshin! Ayah yang asli ada di bawah!"

Apa? Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa tidak sadar?

Anak hiperaktif itu langsung melompat ke bawah. "Ayah, lawan aku!"

Naruto melirik putra sulungnya. "Boruto kau belakangan! Minggir sana!"

"Apa!?" Untuk pertama kalinya, sang ayah menolak tantangannya. Ini meremehkan namanya. Seoranh Boruto Uzumaki diduakan oleh ayahnya sendiri? Maksudnya selain untuk urusan desa. "Paman Sasuke, Sarada membakar hutan!"

Sasuke melirik putra sulung temannya itu. "Biar saja. Biar ku ajari dulu ayahmu cara menjaga perkataannya," balasnya cuek.

"Apa!?" Seharusnya Boruto tahu, laporan semacam itu justru membuat ayah dari Sarada Uchiha itu justru semakin membiarkan sang anak membakar hutan. Karena itu berarti Sasuke tahu kalau putrinya bertambah kuat.

"Hah…sudahlah… Naruto! Aku lapar, istirahat sebentar, ya," kata Shikamaru yang hanya bisa pasrah—dan memang tak mau menghentikan aksi kekanak-kanakkan kedua temannya karena pasti percuma, ia tak akan didengarkan—pada bunshin Naruto yang sedang menandatangani bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas.

Ya, begitulah.

Inilah akhir dari percakapan ini.

Ternyata seekor burung Elang dan ponsel bisa menjadi ujung dari pembicaraan antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha yang menyebabkan pertumpahan darah.

* * *

 **Okki's note:** Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke ooc, nggak? Dia susah diajak bercanda, sih! Dia FC saya, jadi saya juga berusaha menjaga karakternya… bener-bener nggak rela kalo karakter manga kesayangan ooc T^T

Lama juga nggak ngetik fic! Berapa lama? Dua atau tiga tahun? Dan salam kenal buat FNI! Jujur, kaget, lho. Naruto kan udah abis. Tau, sih, kalo bakal ada manga _spin-off_ -nya, tapi nggak nyangka…ternyata ceritanya… bener-bener Masashi Kishimoto emang selalu bikin fans gregetan dan penasaran setiap baca karyanya! Dengan _perfect ending_ untuk manga dan _movie_ -nya _, I'm looking forward for the ending of the anime!_ Pada hal nggak begitu ngikutin anime-nya kecuali ada sumbangan dari temen atau yang ada di global tv, hahaha. Cuma mau liat ending plus epilognya, sumpah, hahaha! Penasaran juga, kira-kira bakal gimana alur cerita Naruto Gaiden. Kalo dibikin banyak juga nggak apa (?), akan tetap setia :') Karena… sungguh, kasus hak milik anak ini bener-bener bikin otak main dan hati ikut berperan :')

Btw… as a newbie here… I need your comment~


End file.
